Love Story
by Heather9979
Summary: What I feel should have happened after the ending scene of 5x02. I watched that scene and it felt so unresolved to me then the next episode they acted like it never happened. I just had to write this down. (Updated with better paragraph structure for easier reading. Sorry folks...thanks for the reviews)
1. Chapter 1

"It's a love story" Deeks mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

"What?" asked Kensi as she lay her head down next to Deeks. Kensi lay there for several minutes just watching him sleep. After all they had been through recently she couldn't help but be thrilled that he was still alive and had to fight the urge to reach out and touch him to make sure he wasn't a figment of her imagination. About thirty minutes or so later she gave in to the temptation and ran her hand gently down his stubble covered cheek. He looked like he needed the sleep so she figured she would leave and let him get some rest ,she was just starting to get up off of the sofa when her movement awakened Deeks.

"Kens….please don't go, just please don't leave me."

"Ok then sofa hog you're gonna have to move over a bit cause I'm not gonna sit here uncomfortably and watch you get your beauty sleep"

Deeks rearranged himself on the sofa and made room for her. She lay down next to him so that her back was against his chest and he draped his arm casually across her. "mmmmmmmm thanks for not leaving me" Deeks mumbled sleepily.

"Why is it so important to you that I stay?...not that I'm complaining." Inside Kensi was so grateful that he still wanted her around, for the past few weeks she had been feeling so guilty about the way the last operation had turned out. She had figured that he would never want to see her again and probably should have been kicking her out of his house.

"Kens…Kens…..hello…...earth to Kensi."

"Oh..yeah um sorry I kinda drifted off there."

"I would never kick you out of my house…"

" Oh uh did I say that out loud?"

"and the reason I want you to stay is..well I meant what I said the other day when I told you that you were the place I went to that made the pain go away. Kens I haven't been able to sleep…like at all since this whole thing happened, and I swear I have tried everything….and I mean everything. Just hearing your voice earlier helped me sleep for awhile. I think that with you here with me I'll be able to sleep. You just calm me. Ok?"

Deeks felt her take in a long shuddering breath, the kind she did when she was either trying not to cry or hide the fact that she was crying. "Hey? Are you crying? No no don't cry Kens..please"

Kensi wiped her tears.."I don't know how you can say that" Kensi started crying again in earnest, she had tears streaming down her face and she didn't even bother trying to hide her sniffling. "I left you, I left you there tied to that chair….God knows it was the single hardest thing that I have ever had to do, but you trusted me to save you and I had to leave you there. I was so damned scared that I don't remember much of anything that happened until we came back to get you. I mean what if they hadn't waited for Michelle and had decided to shoot you in the head…the vest wouldn't have done you a bit of good then. I looked in your eyes and saw the pain Deeks I still see the pain there and I will never ever forgive myself for leaving you there and adding to that pain and suffering. Don't tell me you'd have done the same thing to try and make me feel better cause I know that's a lie you NEVER would have left me there. I tried to think of a way to bring you with me but it…it just wouldn't work and they wouldn't let me"

Deeks let her cry in silence for a few minutes before he softly said" Kensi roll over and look at me.."When she made no move to do so immediately he added a soft "please"

Reluctantly Kensi rolled over took a deep shuddering breath and continued "AND to top it all off you had just kissed me and I ran away like some scared school girl….I well I just didn't know what to say or do. It was the single thing I wanted most in the world and it happened at the worst possible time. I spent the whole ride into town while I was following Michelle trying to digest what had just happened. It's a miracle I didn't wreck and make things a bigger mess. Just when I thought I had it figured out Michelle told me that you and Sam were being held and tortured by Siderov. She told me the things they were doing to you, and I wanted to push her out that window myself for not saving you all until I remembered that her husband was there too. Deeks I swear to God I have never and I mean NEVER been so scared. Scared that I would never get to talk to you again never get to hear you say "touché" My god I was scared to death that I would never get another chance at having a real kiss from you, one where I wouldn't run away scared. One where I actually got to kiss you back and enjoy it. I've had such nightmares, nightmares where…well I don't even really want to talk about them right now because you're here…with me…. and that's all that matters."

"Whoa….slow down a minute." Deeks sat up and took off his LAPD t-shirt and wiped her tears. Kensi grabbed his shirt and snuggled it close inhaling the scent that was uniquely Deeks. "Give me a few minutes to process what you just said…cause to me it sounded like you wanted me to do this again." Deeks leaned in for a soft gentle kiss.

Kensi sighed and deepened the kiss some then retreated kissing the corners of his mouth. "yeah…I wanted that…I really wanted that…and wanted to do this" Kensi leaned in for another kiss, the first real kiss she had ever initiated and she felt right again…"mmmmm"

Deeks sweetly wiped her tears and pulled her head in to his chest. "rest now" They both drifted off to sleep while wrapped in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok…So here is Chapter 2. I had posted one earlier but didn't like it so this is reworked and I think Much better. OK OK OK So I knew my English Teachers were cringing but not y'all too. I worked on my paragraphs and hopefully it makes it easier to read. I just got so excited about the idea and wanting to get it out there that paragraphs were the least of my worries.**

At some point during the early morning hours Kensi was awakened by Monty licking her fingertips. She was momentarily disoriented until the memories of last night came flooding back to her.

"What's the matter boy? Need to go outside? Me too…I could use some fresh air. Lets go for a walk." Monty happily wagged over to the door while Kensi snuck out from under Deeks' arm. She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before walking to the door to retrieve Monty and his leash. Kensi walked the short distance to the beach and due to the extremely early hour it was no surprise that she and Monty had the beach to themselves. She unsnapped his leash and Monty trotted off to explore but he never wandered too far from Kensi. She strolled along the beach for several minutes watching the beginnings of the sunrise just thinking trying to make sense of what all had happened the night before. Trying to figure out where the previous nights events left them and where they were to go from here. Kensi knew what she wanted, it was what she had always wanted, but was Deeks in the same place? Kensi sighed and sat down on a park bench and watched as Monty continued to frolic in the surf nearby.

Deeks woke to find himself alone….and cold. Kens?...Kensi? Monty? Where'd she go boy? Monty? Monty C'mere boy. Hmmm" Deeks got up off of the sofa and set off in search of both Kensi and his dog. When they were both nowhere to be found in the apartment he noticed that Monty's leash was missing. Deeks grabbed a sweatshirt and stepped out into the brisk morning air to look for Kensi and make sure she was ok. Knowing Kensi like he did he headed straight towards the beach. The sight that greeted him literally took his breath away. Kensi was framed by the beautiful sunrise, she was wearing one of his LAPD sweatshirts with her hair pulled back into a ponytail and she had the biggest grin on her face. She was sitting on a park bench tossing Monty's ball for him. Monty would race off after the ball and then happily return wagging his whole bottom. Every time he would come back Kensi would grin, do that cute little snort giggle thing she did and talk to Monty for awhile the whole time the dog would cock his head to one side all the while seeming to listen intently to what she had to say then she would toss the ball again. Deeks stood there in awe. He had seen Kensi many different ways, from dressed to the nines for an assignment to laid back and casual to workout wear but he had never seen her look quite as beautiful as she did in the early morning sunlight wearing his shirt and playing with his dog. Deeks strolled up casually and whistled for Monty who recognized his master and raced off towards him. Kensi looked up and saw Deeks, who looked adorable all sleep rumpled, kneeled down petting his dog. As she walked up Kensi overheard. "Monty a dog should never run off with his master's woman (Kensi cocked an eyebrow) even if she does look that hot 'just sayin Kens..' in my sweatshirt." Kensi snorted

"Monty needed to go out and I didn't want to wake you. We were just headed back weren't we boy?" Kensi stifled a yawn and the three of then walked back to the apartment in silence. When they arrived at the front door Kensi handed over Monty's leash and said "I should go."

"It's still real early Fern and you are still tired…eh eh don't tell me you're not I've seen you yawning. Go lay down on my bed and rest for a bit. No pressure I'll keep the sofa company while you rest."

"Um ok I guess" Was all Kensi could muster as she yawned yet again. She was disappointed that she was going to have to lay there alone and that Deeks didn't even seem to want to lay down with her. Deeks was upset that she didn't ask him, so they both went their separate ways.

Kensi went in and laid down on Deeks' bed. She wrapped up in his blankets and laid her head on his pillow. Surrounded by his comforting scent she quickly fell asleep. Deeks on the other hand was left to the sofa and couldn't get comfortable no matter what he tried. After about 30 minutes he gave up and got up to make a pot of coffee. While the coffee was brewing he fed Monty and walked back to check on Kensi. He stood in the doorway and watched her sleep for a few minutes. He noticed that her brow was furrowed in a worried expression. Just then the coffee maker beeped and Deeks walked back to the kitchen to pour himself a cup. He had just set the pot back down and took his first sip of coffee when he heard an ear piercing shriek. "Deeks Oh My God….Nooooooo Deeks!" His coffee cup shattered where he dropped it in the sink as he sprinted to the bedroom where he found Kensi still asleep and thrashing in the sheets whimpering.

"Kensi honey wake up…Kensi It's me I'm here shhhhh wake up babygirl." He pulled her close and she laid her head on his shoulder "shhhh" He gently ran his fingers through her hair and softly kissed her temple. "It's ok I'm here." Kensi continued to sob uncontrollably for several minutes. The whole time Deeks was rubbing her back and reassuring her that he was here. Eventually the crying tapered off to a few hiccups

"Oh God Deeks it was awful….same as always."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" "Not really…..just hold me please."

"That I can do princess….that I can do." Deeks curled up with Kensi and continued to rub her back and play with her hair until they both fell asleep again.

Sometime around 8am Kensi woke and disentangled herself from Deeks' arms, and left…..Kensi left and went to the gym for a quick workout on her way to work. A good workout always cleared her head…Kensi realized during her morning shower that her thoughts kept going back to the night they had shared. They had discussed more in those few hours and had been more open and honest about their feelings than they ever had before. Kensi could not wipe the smile off of her face….she LOVED Deeks and needed him to know. She broke out her cell phone and texted him…"_Forgot to tell you something last night…_ " When there was no answer she added…."_I LOVE you and you are the reason for my smile today and everyday…_" "_Just thought you might want to know_" Deeks slept through his phone buzzing, but woke the next morning alone.

"Kens? Kensi? Sunshine?..." "Great Monty we're back to this again." The dog tilted his head and looked at him. Deeks sat up and stretched kinda stiff this morning boy" Deeks climbed in the shower to wash some of the stiffness away, As he was toweling off was mindlessly talking to Monty "Guess it's time to face the music and go back to work. I'm getting tired of sitting around the house and I definitely feel much better after getting some sleep." Just then his cell phone buzzed…4 text messages…a message from LAPD had popped up "_Terminating the liaison position…report to my office this afternoon._" When he read this message his heart dropped and his first coherent thought was that he was NOT leaving NCIS or Kensi. The other 3 messages were forgotten. He quickly dressed grabbed all his stuff and ran out the door to his car…he had an important albeight unscheduled meeting with Hetty this morning.

As Deeks was busy cleaning out his locker Hetty walked in, slowed when she saw him at his locker and said "well Mr. Deeks it is highly unusual for you to be here before me and your colleagues. To what do I owe the honor of seeing you so bright and early? Before you answer let me be the first to say welcome back, or goodbye whichever it may be." Deeks handed his cell phone to Hetty with the message from LAPD pulled up. "well well well….seems we have a small dilemma here Mr. Deeks what can I do to help you"

"I'm NOT leaving Hetty, I will not leave Ke..The team…I belong here. I was packing up all of LAPD's stuff to take back to them this afternoon when I go to the meeting. I was hoping that you still had that application for me. I'd love to become Special Agent Deeks he flashed a cockeyed grin…it has a nice ring."

"Very well then if you're sure all I need is your signature Mr. Deeks…Let me get you your new badge." Hetty went to her desk and started rummaging around…"sign here and here and this is your new badge Agent Deeks." Deeks returned to his locker to finish cleaning it out. Just as he packed the last of his LAPD junk into the box he was carrying, Kensi walked in.

Kensi spotted him packing up his things and took it that he was leaving…"I uh..um..wow" She turned on her heel and quickly walked out of the room. Deeks went to follow her.

"Let her go Mr. Deeks she has some things that she needs to work through too."

"But Hetty WE have things we need to work through together."

"Just trust me on this one, let her go. Go to your meeting and report back here at 2PM for mandatory briefing. Agent Deeks." Deeks grabbed his badge and walked out the door with his box.

When Kensi had seen Deeks packing up all his stuff she felt like vomiting. My partner is leaving me just like everyone else in my life that I have ever really cared about and trusted and all I can manage is I…um….Wow. She berated herself…what a way with words. Kensi slipped into the women's locker room with tears streaming down her face. "I…um….wow…sheesh maybe I AM the one with poor communication skills."

"Kensi is that you?" Nell asked "Ohhhh great….um yeah it's me.""What's wrong sweetie, what happened, are you ok?"

"Oh Nell it's nothing really and I'll be fine." Kensi lied.

"You know I CAN hear you and heard part of what you just mumbled to yourself over there so please don't lie to me. What has Deeks done this time? He's the only one that can ever get you this worked up over anything."

"Long story short, he's leaving Nell he was packing up his locker and leaving. He didn't tell me anything…Nothing…Not..A..Word. Apparently when I told him how I felt it scared him off. He looked mighty uncomfortable when I walked in and saw him packing, almost like I had caught him doing something he didn't want me to see."

"Wait a minute…..you told him!? You told him how you feel? What did he say?"

"Nothing…..and he's leaving. Guess I know where that leaves me..right?"

Callen and Sam walked past him on his way out."Deeks man, where ya goin with that box?"

"To turn all this junk in to LAPD I'll be back for the 2pm briefing." Deeks flashed his new badge and both other men broke out in huge grins and slapped his back

"Welcome to the team..again man. Kensi know yet?"

"Nope it's a surprise she saw me with the box and thinks I'm leaving for good…I didn't get a chance to explain. Hetty's idea..not mine"

"Man you better wear a vest, you DO remember the last time she thought you left right?"

Deeks had a flashback to the time Kensi thought he had been fired and shuddered. Deeks got in his vehicle and drove straight to headquarters, walked in the the office dropped his box on to the chief's desk. "What do you mean you are terminating my position? We just had a highly successful mission, one in which we found the missing nuclear weapons and apprehended several of the bad guys in case you missed it."

"One in which OUR officer was held hostage and tortured leading to several thousands of dollars in medical/dental expenses. Seems NCIS is very willing to put our man at risk. "

"Man really? It's about the money?" Deeks had so many thoughts running through his head he didn't know what to say. "You gotta be kidding me. One of their agents was also held hostage and tortured…they're not terminating his position. You know what…I quit!"

"Hey Sam, you wanna see how mad we can make Kensi? We might get a funny show later."

"sure just make sure she knows it was your idea G."

Callen and Sam walked in and sat at their desks quietly waiting to see what the day would hold. Much later Kensi walked in with red puffy eyes glared at Deeks' desk and sat down. Sam glanced at Callen and said good morning to Kensi. She mumbled her customary good morning greetings and continued to stare at Deeks' desk.

"Sam, you seen Deeks this morning?"

"Nah G he probably ate some bad sushi again, and will late"

"Last I talked to him he was thinking about packing all of his stuff up and going back to LAPD Sam, surely he wouldn't have taken off without saying goodbye"

"Let's check his locker man."

"Empty" they both said in unison.

"Kens…what'd you do to your partner? He seems to be gone."

Hearing her name broke her trance. "UGGGGGGG" Grumbled Kensi as she quickly walked to the ladies room trying to hide her tears from the rest of the team. She couldn't believe that after everything that they had shared last night Deeks would try to leave without saying goodbye. She pulled out her cell phone and texted "_thanks for saying goodbye_"

his reply was simple "_same goes sunshine_" after a few minutes her phone chimed again "_meet me 4 lunch_"

"_where_?"

"_across the street noon_"

"_k_".


	3. Chapter 3

Kensi walked in 3 minutes early, and Deeks was already there waiting. He flashed a goofy grin at her and waved her over. As Kensi sat down he said "imagine my surprise as I woke up alone this morning"

"I woke up and couldn't sleep. I figured there was no reason for me to wake you since you were finally sleeping"

"Wrong. I wanted to wake up to you, to this." He leaned in and kissed her sweetly

"Whoa…wait. A. minute Mister, you need to stop all the sweet talking for a minute and tell me why you were packing up all your stuff this morning and trying to make an early get away. You didn't even discuss anything with me…..your partner"

Deeks sighed again as he leaned in and kissed her again "I could really get used to this"

"Will you please stop being so distracting and answer my damn question. I mean how do you think it made me feel to see my partner with all of his stuff packed and ready to leave me behind like he promised me that he would NEVER do? To top it all off he wasn't even going to tell me goodbye."

"Ok so you wanna do this now? Really Kens….partner? Is that all I am to you? All you see me as? Because after everything that has happened lately and especially last night I'm having a hard time pretending that we're just partners. Matter of fact I am sick and tired of pretending that I don't care for you as more than my partner. Kens…I'm not leaving. LAPD terminated the liaison position. I was just packing up their junk. I'm missing a t-shirt by the way…do you know where that went?"

Deeks chuckled as she choked on her drink "you can keep it I was just kidding. Anyway I was packing up their stuff to turn back in. I met Sam and Callen on my way out I figured they would have clued you in by now." Deeks placed his badge on the table between them."Meet the newest NCIS agent"

"Wait a minute…Sam and Callen knew this all along? Oh they are soooo dead."

" I take it they didn't pass on my message."

"So I don't lose my partner after all."

"No sunshine it looks like you're stuck with me for good now. With one last kiss Deeks asked Wanna walk back to the office with me?"

After finishing their food Deeks paid the check and grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers as they walked across the street and into NCIS headquarters.

As they walked into the building they got some strange looks from their coworkers. Sam looked at them and hollered "Hey G. Check it out! Did we have an undercover assignment I wasn't aware of?"

Callen answered chuckling "If we do I'm not aware either."

"Well if this is for REAL I have a feeling that G and I have a conversation that we need to have with you Deeks. If you ever hurt her….well you'd pay big time"

"And I have something for both of you." Kensi smiled sweetly and walked up and slugged Callen in the shoulder and while Sam was busy laughing at Callen who was busy grabbing his shoulder she swung around and got him in the opposite shoulder.

"OW they hollered in unison."

Just then Hetty cleared her throat from atop the steps. "you are all late and we have something very important to discuss." Everyone started climbing up the stairs.

Deeks pulled Kensi back around "You go first, if I'm gonna get yelled at I may as well enjoy the view on the way up"

Kensi jokingly smacked him on the shoulder and said "March"

"Ow again with the shoulder punching….Kensi I think you have unresolved anger issues…sheesh oww."

Kensi enjoyed the view all the way up the stairs and whispered as much into Deeks' ear at the top of the stairs. Hetty cleared her throat again which sent everyone scurrying into the room.

"What's this big meeting about? And why is it so important that we couldn't be looking over new case files?" Callen wondered out loud.

"well first of all Mr Callen and team I'd like you to meet our newest NCIS Agent…Special Agent Deeks. Everyone said their congratulations and waited for further instructions. Second of all in light of the extremely stressful situation and all of our psychological reviews we have been placed on a mandatory 2 week shut down, after which we will have further examinations and further determinations will be made then."

"What do you mean OUR evaluations, not all of us have had an evaluation." Kensi thought outloud.

"No Ms. Blye but yours is scheduled immediately following this meeting."

"Oh yay! Great! NOT!"

"I don't care what you all do on this vacation, but make yourselves scarce. Just be prepared to get a phone call in exactly 2 weeks for further instructions.

The crew started filing out and Kensi sighed heavily, "Hetty do I really have to talk to Nate? I don't see the point. Not like I was there or anything."

"No, Ms. Blye you weren't there, but your partner was…..your partner that you are extremely close to. I saw the way it affected you and you NEED to talk to Nate."

"Kens, I don't think it would hurt." Deeks mumbled. "YOU! Of all people should be backing me up on this. I think it is completely ridiculous and a waste of everyone's time."

"Kensi, I'll stay with you if you want…maybe we can talk to him together. When I talked to Nate last he hinted that it might be a good idea for us to both be there."

"Ugggg ok you both win. I'll go, just dont expect me to say much or have some big life changing revelation."

" Mr Deeks, Ms. Blye enjoy your two weeks off and when you report back to work I need to see you first thing to discuss some things in light of recent developments we need to see how to proceed."

"yes ma'am."

After Hetty walked out Kensi turned to Deeks "great now not only do I have to talk to Nate I have to worry the next two weeks about losing my partner cause you know that's what's gonna happen…right?"

"Let's just calm down and talk to Nate he may be able to help us out and something good can come out of this." Deeks leaned in for a quick peck thinking that they were alone. Just then Eric and Nell walked in turned around and walked out singing K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Kensi giggled and said

"Whatever we got nothing to lose now" and leaned in for a longer kiss. "Lets go get psychoanalyzed."

Just then a chuckling Nate Getz walked in to the room. "I hear we have some interesting new developments to discuss. So where do we start other than the K-I-S-S-I-N-G part"

Deeks laughed out loud..Kensi slugged him in the shoulder. "OW! Ok….OW… my bad that was definitely NOT funny man Ow."Deeks continued to rub his shoulder

"This brings me back to my previous question to you Mr. Deeks and this time I'll ask both of you….What is it that special ingredient that makes your partnership different, special?"

"I'm not sure I feel comfortable answering that question right now Nate"

" these are things we haven't even discussed with each other yet." Kensi said…I mean I know my answer and all but actually saying it out loud is something that probably should be done in private first."

"I'm gonna have to agree with Fern on this one."

"Ok next question…how long has this "Thing" been going on? It's very important to know whether it will affect your partnership or if your partnership has been built upon this."

Deeks who had been standing back mumbled something about making reservations "king sized bed" for the next two weeks and slipped out.

"Nate he's my partner who's supposed to have my back and NEVER leave me EVER Kensi said loud enough for Deeks to hear on the other side of the door.…I have always cared very deeply about him and his wellbeing, and the feelings have been there for quite awhile for me….something struck me from the first time I met him. I have never trusted someone so deeply and as quickly as I did him, and from our previous conversations you know how big a thing that is for me..I trust him with my everything..If I didn't this thing and this partnership never would have developed as it did."

"So Kensi do you think and I want you to be honest when you answer do you think your partnership is stronger because of the relationship or the relationship is stronger because of the partnership..?"

"Ok Nate it's like this. I haven't really analyzed all of this have tried not to think about it, because it was painful for me…I was afraid that everything was one sided and that if things were revealed that he would leave me like everyone else that I have ever cared about has done. Truth be told there was something about Deeks from the first time I saw him as Jason Wyler whether it be his baby blues or his fluffy hair as Sam and Callen said that stuck with me I WAS smitten I guess. I have never had a partner or person in my life that I trust more than I do Deeks. I feel like that makes the partnership stronger than it could be if there weren't any feelings there. I'm not sure that I could function on the level that I do with Deeks with either Sam or Callen as my partner. Deeks and I know what the other is thinking and know what they are going to do before they do it. We can communicate without speaking….yes Nate I love him, told him as much today but I'm still not sure if the feelings are reciprocated or not. It's all very new but I want the chance to explore it without the fear of losing my partner. I understand that our "thing" could end badly and I feel like we are both adult enough to deal with it. We've been mad at each other before. Either way I feel like we've crossed a line and I don't want to go back. I just wish I knew how he felt, but then again there are times when I feel like he doesn't know how he feels. I just couldn't stand to lose him Nate he means everything to me. Ever since…well ever since then I have these nightmares that I left him there and when we went back there was nothing that we could do. I just wake up screaming in a cold sweat and can't move, I can't even make any noise. I had one last night, but I woke up and he was there to make it better…I think being with him is the best therapy I could have."

"Wow Kens..they told me you wouldn't talk, think I got more out of you than I have anybody else. I'd still like to talk to you and Deeks together but I think you need to talk to each other first. If it means anything to you my recommendation is going to be to leave the partnerships as they are, however in the end the decision is not mine to make. You better go find Deeks and find out where you'll be spending the next two weeks. Can you send him in here for a minute please?"

Kensi walked back to her desk where Deeks was busy making his reservations. "Next guinea pig needed…Deeks your up and thanks for leaving me in there by myself by the way."

"Had travel arrangements to make princess." "I need to know what kind of reservations you made for the next two weeks? I need to pack and go to the bank….and you obviously need to check your text messages she added quietly on the end."

Deeks pulled out his phone as he walked down the hall and for the first time all day noticed the missed text messages from Kensi. When he read "I LOVE you and you are the reason for my smile today…" "Just thought you might want to know" he stumbled into the room with Nate with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Whoa Deeks you ok?"

"Uh yeah man…just processing something.."

"You have a lot going on right now to process, quite a few changes recently."

" Apparently my partner loves me man, and I don't deserve it….never have, but I promise you one thing I will never leave her and I'm going to work my hardest to be worthy."

"That's great and all Deeks, but how do you feel? Everything you always tell me is about how someone else feels"

"Nate really? You have to ask? Weren't you the one telling me how I felt after the first time Kensi and I worked together.?"

"Yeah but you never agreed or disagreed. Just told me there was "No Thing".

"Ok man so there obviously is a thing… there is a huge thing…there always was a thing from the first day…I think I've loved her since the first day I saw her and it has only gotten stronger every day I spend with her. I can't lose her, she's what kept me alive and fighting. I'm going to spend every day the rest of my life proving that point to her and Sam and Callen and Hetty and apparently EVERYONE."

"Well I'll tell you the same thing I told Kensi earlier my recommendation is that they leave the two of you together as partners I don't think either of you will function as well without the other at this point. So what are you both doing on your 2 weeks off?"

" I think most of us are going to Vegas, Just hoping I can convince her to come stay with me. Speaking of…hang on a minute. Deeks pulled out his cell phone…"_luv u 2 princess, pack for Vegas..have reservations at Bellagio..and I'm driving_" Kensi literally dropped her phone when she got the message. Callen picked it up saw the message grinned handed the phone back to her.

"You sure about this thing Kensi? I've seen the signs for awhile now and haven't said anything because I wasn't sure if you two would ever act on it and take things to the next level or not. You know being in a relationship with your partner or even someone you work with for that matter is not easy and takes hard work from both of you. You can't let your feelings cloud your judgment and put yourself and everyone else at risk. You have to learn to separate the two and several partnerships and relationships have failed for these reasons."

"I'm sure Callen…I love him..I really do. We'll have to figure out a way to work it out because I'm not going back to the way things were. I appreciate your concern too, but we'll never make this work if you and Sam keep threatening him."

"Well Kens he needs to know someone's got your back if he does something stupid. So if you need us you just let us know we're here for you. We're all leaving tomorrow morning around 9 if you all would like to follow, as I assume you're going together."

"You assume correctly."

"_goin shopping shaggy I'll see you back at your place shortly_." Chimed in on Deeks' phone just as he was finishing up his conversation with Nate.

"Nate I promise that we will come see you together when we come back, I just want to take this two weeks and enjoy ourselves and enjoy the newness of this. Even better that we'll be away from work."

Kensi hopped in her suv and went to her house packed a bag quickly and went to the mall to pick up a few essentials that she needed for the trip. When Kensi pulled up at Deeks' apartment an hour and a half later Deeks still wasn't there so she let herself in changed in to some work out gear and grabbed Monty's leash. "Hey boy you wanna go for a run?" Monty wagged over and she latched his leash and they went for a run on the beach.

Kensi's phone vibrated in her pocket "_baby girl where did u and my dog run off 2_?"

" _on the beach..care 2 join us_?"

Deeks grabbed the pizza he had picked up on the way home and some beers then he made the short trip to the beach. "I brought dinner." Monty wagged over and licked his hand. "Monty you traitor….We've been through this a man's dog should not run off with his woman...even if she is this amazing…Again with my clothes Kens? Seriously woman. I see you put my LAPD shirt to good use. Looks better on you anyway Have a seat Fern let's have some dinner."

Kensi and Deeks sat on the beach with the pizza box and a curious Monty between then. "Pass me a beer please." Beer and pizza was distributed and consumed."Mmmm I don't think I ate at all today and this is heavenly" Kensi murmured she looked over and noticed that Deeks was staring at her. "What's the matter lover boy I got pizza sauce all over my face?" Kensi picked up a napkin and dabbed the corners of her mouth.

"Relax baby girl you don't have pizza sauce all over your face yet..I'm just in awe. Trying to digest this..that you are actually here with me and I'm not dreaming. I'm not dreaming am I?"

"C'mere and we'll find out." Kensi and Deeks were the only people anywhere in the vicinity. Deeks crawled over and leaned over top of her "Ok so I lied you have a little sauce right here…lemme get it. Deeks licked the corner of her mouth and then deepened the kiss. "Can we stay here and watch the sunset and make out like teenagers?"

"Sounds like a plan fern."


End file.
